batenkaitosfandomcom-20200214-history
Malpercio
02:30, March 18, 2011 (UTC) The Legend and the Reality of The War of the Gods Malpercio is the Ancient God of Destruction, sealed away a thousand years ago by the ancient Earth Wizards. According to legend, in the age of the Gods, Malpercio appeared and waged war against the people of Cujam and destroyed the other gods in a quest to take control of the world and reshape it into his own image. The Children of the Earth appeared, and with the aid of three sacred artifacts, destroyed Malpercio, separated its body into pieces, and sealed away the five most powerful portions into End Magnus. The smaller pieces were discarded, although they still contained enough power to bind to a living creature and become an afterling. The Children of the Earth severed the tainted Earth into five continents; each was kept afloat by a sealed End Magnus with a guardian monster patrolling each one to keep it safe. However, over the course of a thousand years, this legend is revealed to be the product of much confusion as the true story of Malpercio is revealed to be much more complex and tragic, cultivating with the struggle of five siblings who were forced to do horrible things under the influence of demons. These five human siblings were ( Seph, Ven, Marno, Pieda and Thoran) who sold their souls to the Dark Brethren in order to stop an evil being called Wiseman, the original cause of the War of The Gods. These five called themselves collectively, Malpercio, named after the hill they grew up on playing. Towards the end of the war, they were killed by the Children of the Earth, who ironically failed to kill Wiseman. Despite losing, the five siblings still had to give their souls to the Dark Brethren as they agreed and the price was absolute. The Children of the Earth divided the siblings into the five End Magnus, and scattered the pieces across the land and the power of the Dark Brethren kept the islands containing the End Magnus floating. As the power corrupted their souls, the five siblings become demons of darkness forced to bend to the will of the Dark Brethren. This reveals that Malpercio was simply made up of five siblings who tried to stop a great evil known as Wiseman and later fell under the control of the Dark Brethren for their own agenda. Thus Wiseman and the Dark Brethren were the true instigators of the War of the Gods, but their crimes were never recorded due to all the confusion in the course of the war. It is later apparent however that even though the Dark Brethren were mostly in control of the five siblings, the immense strength in their hearts and bond to one another allowed them to still fight against the Brethren's hold within their demonic imprisonments. This led to an internal struggle within the sibling's bodies and souls as they attempted to regain control with the Brethren fighting to keep their hold on them so they may embark on their plans with no interference. The siblings apparently succeed several times in temporarily escaping their hold and even influence Malpercio's demonic form later in life. One example is when they were able to appear before Sagi during his showdown with Wiseman, encouraging him not to kill into the villain's seductive manipulation. Another example in when acted through Georg, when he was being influenced by the End Magnus, which contained parts of Malpercio's body, and they were able to influence him enough to create a pure magnus of life in Kalas and Fee, hoping that these two would be their prayer and would one day be able to free them and destroy the Dark Brethren once and for all. The Dark Brethren though were able to keep their control and escalated their plans to unleash Malpercio and open a dimensional rift for their armies to transport through in order to bring death and destruction to the world. Planning their return for hundreds of years, the Brethren influenced numerous people into performing their will and play a major role in their return. Malpercio is unsealed as the Alfard Empire pursues Geldoblame's ambitions for power and conquest. It is eventually revealed that Malpercio/The Brethren were controlling the mind of a girl named Melodia and used her to manipulate Geldoblame to find and unseal each End Magnus. The Brethren even took measures to gain control of Kalas to insure that he will never be the prayer for the siblings inside Malpercio. After the End Magnus were released, Geldoblame was killed by his own troops under the orders of Melodia and Fradroh, the commander of the Alfrad army who was also being used by Melodia, who then seized control of Alfrad and used the Imperial fortress as the staging ground for Malpercio's rebirth. However, as the End Magnus represent only portions of the demon god's power, Malpercio was not truly revived until he took control of the powers of Kalas, Xelha, Gibari, Lyude, Savyna, and Mizuti. This was done by allowing each heroes to become one with the continents through dimensional cracks the Brethren constructed over the years. These dimensional cracks appeared as the demonic resting place of the Brethren, Cor Hydrae, appeared as the barrier between dimensions ripped open. By placing each hero in these cracks, they allowed them to become one with the continents and the end magnus and gain power comparable to that of the gods. Once that occurred, Malpercio was able to gain control of that power and used it to connect all the End Magnus together and was reborn as a grotesque creature of darkness under the Brethren's command. Kalas was tricked by Melodia into absorbing the End Magnus to become "perfect", but all this was simply a scheme to make Kalas into the Brethren's slave. Due to his immense willpower as a being of pure magnus, Kalas was able to fight against this hold and returned back to normal self, now a young man redeemed and ready to stop Malpercio. From within the depths of Cor Hydrae, Malpercio unleashes a wave of monsters onto the world, until Kalas and his friends defeat the five souls of the siblings. Left with no other choice, Malpercio absorbs Melodia and the souls of the five gods to complete his transformation. Planning to massacre the planet and reshape it in his image, Malpercio attempts to escape, but Kalas and his crew fight him in a final showdown. He ultimately loses and Kalas is able to pull Melodia out from his body, leaving her perfectly untainted and no longer in Malpercio's control. Malpercio is then destroyed by the three sacred artifacts once again while Xelha seals the beast away. However, Xelha is able to gain a glimpse into the demon's mental state and finally realize the truth that Malpercio is not made up of five demonic gods as the legends spoke of, but five siblings who were possessed by demonic spirits and used to perform their will. The five siblings are finally released from their tortured imprisonments while the Dark Brethren, their legions, and fortress are sucked and sealed into an alternate dimension of pain and suffering for all eternity. With this, the taint clouds around the earth dissolve and the five continents are put back in place by the five sibling gods, the ocean later returning and making the earth moist and rich once again. By the end of the series, Wiseman and the Dark Brethren pay the ultimate price for their crimes and the world is restored to peace. This meant that after over an entire millennium of suffering, the five siblings were finally able to achieve their goals and were able to rest in peace with their loved ones. In the end, the siblings prayer in the from of Kalas and Fee was enough to stop the Brethren's malicious plans and finally ended their existence and their reign of terror for all eternity. Videos thumb|300px|left|The incomplete Malpercio falls in battle.thumb|300px|right|Malpercio's True form is defeated and he is finally freed from his eternal suffering. Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Bosses Category:Group